


Breeding True

by ladyjax



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Comment Fic community on LJ.  Prompt: Leverage, Eliot, He wasn't just trained to fight, he was bred/born to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding True

The day that Eliot finally put his teacher on his back, he barely felt the impact of his knuckles on the older man's jaw. 

Instinct told him to step back, arms loose at his side, ignoring the white streak of pain in his right hand.  "Bone on bone always hurts most" drilled into him from the day he stepped on to the training grounds at seven. He watched as Josiah picked himself up, working his jaw, giving him the eye.

"Speed and power. Got that from your daddy and your granddaddy," Josiah said thoughtfully. He worked his jaw slowly, testing. "The flow. That's all your mama. She bred true like we knew she would."

Something sour twisted in Eliot's stomach as he thought about the wan looking woman who bore him. He had been her last child before they allowed her to 'retire.' Eliot wondered if she still remembered him.


End file.
